The Way We Are
by yum3213
Summary: She's beautiful,outgoing,tough, and a little out there, but she has worked hard to only struggle in life. Him, on the other hand, is handsome while being Mr. cool, calm, and collected, all while raised with a silver spoon in his mouth. So, what happens when quarterback Richard Grayson falls for Kori Anders, the girl who is broken, and has more baggage then she can even handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I decided to start something a little different and unique. Let me know what you all think and if I should continue.**

 **I do not own**

 **Prologue:**

The first time I met her, I studied her, my eyes trained on her every movement. The way her body swayed when she moved, and the way her shredded denim shorts and flowing black tank top clung to her on that hot day. The clothes had seen better days, and were far from designer. Her body was tan and slim with major curves, and her hair was the color of blood, that was in the messy bun on top of her head and held back with a black bandana. Her makeup was pretty plain, small black winged liner, black mascara, and a sheer pink gloss, on her full lips. A large, jagged, light pink scar that went down the complete left side of her face and throat. Her left arm was covered in brightly colored cherry blossom branches, with a huge black raven perched with his held high on one of the branches.

She was hands down the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Everything about her called to me, like a siren's song that lured the stupid shipmen off the boat to their deaths in the freezing crashing waves. Even though the woman before me was beautiful, I could see the tiredness and worry in her almond shaped jade green eyes.

I watched her take orders, and put on a fake smile as she waited on costumers. The only time I would see her true, beautiful smile was when she would look at our table of the small south side diner. However, that smile, and her shining eyes weren't for me, in fact they were for the new rookie on the team, he's the reason we, the team, came to this run-down place. He knows her, well… to well I might add. The moment we walk through the door and she sees Wally sitting in her section, she brightens up kisses his cheek, and tells him in a low raspy voice.

"I always knew you'd fucking make it."

Wally replies with something that pertains to her being his only believer, which earned him a kiss to the cheek and words of wisdom from her. We are all introduced to her, and I swear when she takes my hand to shake an electric current slices through me, and all she does is smile, but quickly pulls her arm away so I know she felt it to.

From that moment on I didn't care that she was with someone else, or that she was a waitress, there was just something about her. I mean I am Richard Grayson after all, I can get any girl I wanted, but she wasn't just any girl, and I never would have guessed her shamless, unorthodox, insane lifestyle was going to change everything that I thought I knew. So, here is the story of me and the dangerous beauty known as Kori.


	2. You Sent me Flying

**I do not own**

 **Richard's POV**

"Hi. I'm Kori, and I'll be your waitress, can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The goddess before me asked. Her voice was accented, low, and raspy. Her smile was bright, and contrasted against the black barbell in her tongue.

"Oh, look at you, being such a sweet waitress." Wally taunted throwing a gum wrapper at the side her head, which she amazingly caught without even paying attention to our newest teammate.

"Bite me, asshole." Kori scoffed with a smile, and rolling her gorgeous jade eyes.

"You wish I would." Wally teased earning a sharp slap to the back of the head. "tssss…. yup, there it is."

"Can't you be normal for once?" Kori laughed, picking up a couple crumbs on our table. Wally grabbed her small hand in his own. "Look at you, with the black matte nail polish. You go get them done?" He questioned making an adorable snort come from her throat.

"With what, my looks? I did them myself. The polish is from Five Below if you are interested in getting some. However, I am sure Five Below isn't good enough quality for the new Jump city Jaguars wide reciever." Kori practically squealed the last part, clearly excited by our new rookie, but I had to admit the fucker was fast and I was growing to like him. "When you get famous, try not to forget us little people ok."

"You're little? With assets like that you are far from little." Wally teased causing all the guys at the table to snicker in amusement.

"God, Wally, really? Grow up will yea?" Kori scoffed clawing at the black tribal ink that completely covered her right hand. "You always do this shit to me when people are around. Now, can you actually order so Mr. Mod doesn't come over here and fire me for "fucking around." Kori sighed as she ran her hand down her beautiful face.

"Alright, alright, a pepsi please." Wally spoke making Kori roll her gorgeous eyes.

"Nice try ass, you're a diabetic and should be watching your sugar intake. You are getting either water, milk, or unsweetened tea. Take your pick." The beauty spoke tapping her pen against her note pad. Wally looked like he was going to object but she quickly replied. "And don't you dare give me that bullshit excuse that one sugary drink won't kill you, cause I know damn well you had three cups of coffee this morning and you put a ton of sugar in each one."

"Fine, the tea please." Wally whined making the gorgeous waitress chuckle.

"Good, you can put a Splenda in it. What can I get the rest of you?" Kori asked the rest of the table.

"I'll take that Pepsi little lady." Victor Stone one of our teams' linebackers, and one of my best friends spoke with a playful wink. Vic, was a huge African American bald guy. He was about 6'7 and nearly three hundred pounds of solid muscle. Vic, was in a pretty bad accident when we were in high school and now his calf down was completely robotic. The new leg was built by Vic's father who specializes in robotics and engineering.

"I'll have a sierra mist." Roy Harper our kicker said. Him and I weren't exactly close but he was a pretty chill guy. Roy was a red head and was built similar to Wally, but instead of being tan with hazel eyes, his were grey and he was pale. Roy was also about four inches shorter than the new Rookie. Wally was known as speedy on the team because of how fast the ball would go after he kicked it.

"And for you?" Kori questioned turning all her attention to me.

"Uh… I'll have a coffee and a water, please." I tell as I watch her.

"Wow, that lace hand cuff is pretty neat, little lady, where did you get it?" Vic asks causing us all except Wally to look at her right hand. A floral black lace pattern fit her like a second skin, it started about five inches above her delicate wrist. The cuff seemed to thin out as it went up her hand, and when it got close to her fingers the cloth seemed to wrap around the base of her middle finger.

"Oh, it's actually a tattoo. A friend of mine did it for me at a convention." Kori replied flexing her hand to show us that the piece was indeed a tattoo.

"Holy shit, that's amazing! It looks so realistic." Roy exclaimed eyeing the art on her hand.

"Oh yea, Gar does great work. Here's our cards." Kori spoke enthusiastically as she reached into the small black apron on her waist and pulled out a couple business cards and handed them to us.

The cards were a holographic black with a huge grey skull, and in a deep maroon is said _Titan Tattoos artists Garfield Logan, Garth Jones, and Kori Anders. Open Tuesday through Saturday from 2pm -10pm._

"They finally added your name to the card, so its official?" Wally spoke clearly excited for the girl in front of us.

"Yup, officially licensed as of three months ago, those five years of apprenticing went by quickly." Kori explained once again picking at the crumbs at the table.

"Three months! Why didn't you tell me?" Wally exclaimed squeezing the cards in his hands clearly upset he wasn't told about the good news.

"You were busy, trying to make the football team. I did not feel it was that important." Kori replied taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"It's a huge deal! You guys Titan is the best tattoo place in California, the guys and Kor all do amazing work, so if anyone is looking to get a new tatt; you know who to go to." Wally tells us.

"I'll make sure to keep that info in mind." I flirt eyeing the beautiful foreign creature before me as she gives me an airy raspy chuckle.

"I hope you do, now about those drinks. So, a tea for the flash, a Pepsi for the cyborg, a Sierra Mist for speedy, and a coffee and water for Mr. sex hair." Kori flirted with a wink before sashaying away to get our drinks.

"Cyborg? Huh I like it." Vic said as we all looked on at our waitresses perky Kardashian like ass.

"Did she call Dick Mr. sex hair?" Roy snorted.

"Yea. She's obsessed with your hair. She says and I quote "That man's hair looks like he went a good five rounds before he goes out in public."

"Well shit, your best friend sure is something else. I like her. No filter on her huh?" Vic laughs.

"Tell me about it, she's a handful. We used to get in some deep shit together." Wally admits.

"I don't doubt it." I say as I see her coming back with all of our beverages.

 **Well guys here is chapter 1 please review, follow, favorite or you know all three! : )**


	3. Meeting Her Boys by The Beach

Chapter 3

I do not own

Richard's POV

 _I couldn't have been happier. The beach was completely deserted. Apparently, it had something to do with the tides being too strong. I however didn't care, I always loved running on the beach for a morning workout, and God did I need it. I needed to clear my mind of a certain red headed goddess that I met a week ago. I was thinking about her, too much, all the time, but it never seemed enough. Kori has truly been haunting me in both the good and the bad. I have been far more distracted at practice, which of course all of the team takes notice of my slacking. However, at the same time just the thought of her keeps me grounded… stupid I know, especially since I barley know her… well not in reality anyway, but in my dreams and in my mind, I know her all too well, that's probably why my right hand has been hurting, and why I've been taking a lot of freezing showers this past week._

"Hey Dick!" Wally's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the ocean to see the new rookie running my way in a black wetsuit and a red surfboard under his arm.

"Hey, Wally, what's up?" I asked before taking a swig of my Gatorade.

"Nothing much man, just catching some waves with the guys." Wally says shoving the bottom of his board into the sand so its standing. "We always come out when the tides are bad. That way there is no one on the beach and the waves are epic. You surf?"

"Can't say that I do, always wanted to learn, just never got around to it." I tell him shrugging.

"Damn it Kori! Quit taking my waves. I called dibs." I hear a deep voice yelling from the ocean.

"You gotta be quicker than that old man!" I heard the raspy voice of my goddess yell causing me to practically break my neck with how quickly I turned to look for her.

"She's got you their mate." A man with long dark hair and dark blue wet suit cackled in an Australian accent as he straddled his surfboard. This guy was muscular, clearly a swimmer.

"Shut it you douche, and Kori I'm not old I'm only 29!" A blonde guy yelled. He was in a forest green wet suit, he had gauges, what appeared to be tattoos all over his neck, and a pretty nice looking beard. He was muscular as well but more lean.

"Six years older than me, you old fuck." Kori laughed as she began to paddle to catch a wave.

 _Holy shit, was she dating one of these guys?_

"Oh, hey Richard." Kori said bringing me out of my thought. There she stood in all her glory in a black, long sleeved, wetsuit jacket that cling to her small hourglass figure like a second skin. Her bottoms were cheeky styled and also black that contrasted beautifully with her tan skin, and looked great on her full ass and thick legs. Her long, wavy, blood red hair blew swiftly in the sea breeze. She was eyeing me biting her lip as she did so.

 _Fuck, she's even beautiful without makeup._

"Hey Kori, it's good to see you again." I tell her with my so called panty dropper smile.

"Holy shit, It's Dick Grayson!" The blonde guy yelled as him and the other guy came out of the ocean.

"So Kor, did you ask him?" The swimmer questioned with a snort.

"No, not yet, Garth you ass!" Kori hollered making all three of the men laugh.

"Ask me what?" I questioned quirking a brow at her.

"I kinda want to paint you, draw you anything really. I know it sounds weird and all but you literally look like Michelangelo carved you marble, you are truly the most perfect canvas I've ever seen." Kori explains as she cups my jaw in her hand and turning my face. "Ever since I met you last week you've become my muse. I'm not a stalker or anything I'm just really into the arts."

"Really?" I asked quite shocked by everything she told me.

"She's not kidding dude. When this girl finds a muse, it stays until she gets her fill." The Blonde spoke wrapping his arm around Kori's shoulders. "I'm Gar by the way. Kori's boss, friend, and owner of the tattoo shop in the South of Jump City. And this douche here is Garth. He also works with me at the shop, and is a surf teacher. It's nice to finally meet you man, Wally speaks highly of you."

"It's nice meet you guys to." I responded shaking his hand.

"You should come to our home mate, for Gar's 29th birthday. Bring all of the people you want the more the merrier. It's a Barbie so they'll be tons of food." Garth said eyeing Kori's reaction as she rolled her gorgeous eyes.

"That way you and Kori can talk about all the art you can create together." Wally teased wiggling his brows earning a hard punch in the gut from Kori.

"You guys are such dicks to me! Would you mind Richard? It would really mean a lot to me, and you are just the most remarkable specimen I have ever seen." Kori asked hopefully as she circled me.

"Uh sure, it would be pretty cool, I've never been someone's muse before." I tell her before I felt her slender toned arms wrap around my neck.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I can't believe this is happening. I owe you one." Kori squealed in happiness making me laugh.

"You could always go out on a date with me." I mention making her go rigid in my arms. "Kori, it was just a suggestion. You don't have to go out…" I started to ramble before she pushed against my chest.

"Shut up!" Kori yelled slapping me hard on my chest. "You want to take me out, why?" Kori laughed raising a brow at me clearly confused.

"God, Kor, maybe the guy just thinks your cute, interesting, and just wants to get to know you. Not every guy has some secret agenda." Wally spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"You, you think I'm cute?" Kori questioned me. She was eyeing me as if there was no way in hell that thought could ever cross my mind.

"I think you're gorgeous actually." I answered her rubbing the back of my neck in pure embarrassment. Kori seemed to like the affect she had on me, for she smiled brightly at me, crossed her arms and lightly shook her head.

 _Normally I'm not one to feel the heat rush up my body, and being nervous around girls, but for some odd reason she makes the butterflies fly rapidly in my gut._

"Ok Grayson, I'll go out with you, but I get to pay or no deal." She says cocking her hip.

"I'm sorry Kori, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you pay. Call me old fashioned, but I still believe in that Chivalry shit still being alive." I explain making her arms drop and stare at me as well as the men behind her.

 _She looked so tiny amongst all of the giant men around her. I never realized how small she was. She was even smaller than Rachael and she was 5'4._

"Kori, looks like you finally met a man who knows how to treat a beautiful Sheila as yourself." Garth chimes in.

"Finally!" Both Gar and Wally yell at the same time.

"We will go over the details of our date later, but until then I'm considering myself as paying. Fair?" Kori speak making me smile softly.

 _She's a stubborn little thing isn't she._

"Works for me, but I don't think you are going to get your way on this one." I try to reason with her making her scoff, but with a smile.

"We shall see Mr. Grayson. Wally give the man the address while I go catch some waves before the locals get here." Kori said before throwing a smile and wave my way before taking her board and returning back to the waves.

"Right behind you Kor!" Gar yelled as him and Garth chased after her.

"I like you and everything man, but just fair warning. If you hurt her we'll kill you." Wally says in all seriousness.

"That's fair." I nod before he begins to text me the address of the party.

 **Well guys that's chapter three I hope you guys enjoyed it please review, follow, and favorite. You guys are awesome! The more reviews the quicker the next update. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys here is chapter 4. Let me know what you guys think of this story so far!**

 **I do not own**

 **Richard's POV**

"Richard, are you aware we are in the Southside of Jump?" My friend Karen Breecher questioned nervously as I watched her look out the window at all the rundown, graffitied buildings.

Karen was Vic's fiancé. She was a drop dead gorgeous model that owned her own clothing line. She had shoulder length black hair that accented beautifully against her dark skin, and eyes. Vic, her, and I became close friends in middle school.

"Uh, yea, this is the address Wally gave me for Garth's place." I answered the rubbing the back of my neck as I made the next left turn.

"He's a football player. What is he doing on the Southside?" Rachael asks leaning over the seat to get a look at me.

Rachael Roth was one of my oldest friends. She looked like a pretty porcelain doll, with her snow-white skin, strong jaw structure, dark violet eyes, and her black shoulder length bob with bangs. Rachael, was a successful actress and singer/producer.

"His friends live in the Southside, and that's where he used to live." I responded making Vic snort.

"The real reason we are going to Southside is because Wally has a friend that Richard wants to get with." Vic reveals both girls stare at me.

"You actually like someone? Why didn't you tell us, and what's she like?" Karen fires off questions as she practically squeals.

"Uh her name is Kori, she's well she's fucking gorgeous but she's a little out there. Apparently, she's a tattoo artist and wants to paint me. Wally told me that all of his friends are crazily artistic and musically inclined." I say as my goddess's image fills my head.

"And she's a red head." Vic added in making both girls scoff.

"Of course, she is, that's Dick's type." Rachael said in her usual monotone.

"I don't have a type." I respond with a role of my eyes.

"Oh yea? There was Dawn Allen, Pamela Isley, Katherine Kane, Lana Lang, and finally Barbra Gordon. Those were the five most recent in about seven years." Karen starts spewing off my exes clearly proving her point.

"Alright, alright! I get it, I have a thing for redheads!" I scoff before I parked the car in front of a small brick house. Wally was standing on the porch talking on his cell, but when he saw me pull up he smiled and immediately waved.

"Hey Vic, Dick, good to see you guys, ladies." Wally spoke hanging up his phone to come up to us.

"Hey Wally, this is my fiancé Karen Breecher and our good friend Rachael Roth." Vic introduced as Wally shook hands with the girls.

"Nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot of good things about you both. Everyone is out back if you want to join them. I'll be back soon I'm just waiting for the pizza to get here." Wally says to us.

"Did we need to bring anything? Richard said you told him no, but…" Karen started before Wally cut in.

"No, trust me have more than enough food. Kori, went a little overboard." Wally laughs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks again for the invite man." Vic says patting Wally on the back.

"No problem you guys enjoy yourselves." Wally tells us before we start to make our way to the backyard.

The backyard was quite small with a few tables, chairs, and a small fire pit. The yard was literally a good 10-minute walk to the part of the peach I saw them at this morning.

"Hey mate, you made it!" I heard Garth yell from the small back porch deck. His outburst caused both Gar and Kori to look our way from there spot on the grill.

"Hello Richard!" Kori's accented voice called as her and Gar both waved to us.

Kori, was in dark wash, high waisted shorts, and a dark burgundy, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, that she had cut into a slight crop top. On the sweater, it read "Titan's Tattoos" In a bold cursive font that was grey. Her eyes were covered in rose gold and brown eyeshadow, with black eyeliner, and mascara. Her Angelina Jolie lips, were covered with a clear gloss, and her hair was in a high, messy, ponytail with a light natural curl.

 _Holy fuck! That body and that gorgeous face!_

"Ok, she's very different from your normal type." Karen whispered to me in a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"You normally date high class bitches. Kori, seems like the rocker, bad ass type, I like it." Rachael laughs gently pushing past me.

"Dick, She's gorgeous, and so little!" Karen practically squealed in excitement.

"Maybe bringing the girls wasn't the best idea. Well at least Karen." Vic laughed.

"Hey, Dick, you made it!" Gar exclaims walking up to us. He was in black jeans, a grey v- neck t shirt, and a black beanie. You could see both of Gar's sleeves of tattoos, along with the tatts the were on his chest and neck. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth that looked like it would get stick in his Chris Hemsworth beard.

"Don't be rude, Gar, you should share." Kori spoke coming over to us as she swiped the cigarette from his top lip, and taking a long drag.

"Damn it, Kori, I thought you quit!" Gar groaned snatching his cigarette back.

"No, the deal was, I'd quit if you did, and you my friend did clearly not quit." Kori said matter of fact as she took the cigarette once again from him.

"Well, now I gotta go get my pack from off the deck, since someone likes to steal all of my smokes. Anyone else want one?" Gar asked and I immediately cringed. Smoking wasn't really my thing, and I haven't done it since high school. I was one of the lucky ones who never got addicted, but I just did it socially to look cool.

"I'll have one." Rachael's monotoned voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked over to Rachael who was rocking on her heels staring up at Garfield. Her eyelashes were fluttering and her lips are lightly pursed.

 _Holy Shit, Rachael is attracted to him!_

"Sure babe, let me go get them." Gar responded with a wink and he lightly tapped Kori's fingers with his own before going to get his cigarettes.

"Oh, My God, Rachael, I've never seen you get that way with a man before!" Karen shrieked in pure excitement while she jumped up and down.

"God, I know, I don't even know how it happened. He's just so… I don't even know… maybe it's the whole punk, dangerous look." Rachael mumbled biting her thumb nail.

"If it helps, he finds you very attractive to. Gar isn't the easiest person to read, but when you get to know him he's like an open book." Kori spoke with a bright smile.

"Speaking of being attracted to others, you look very pretty today Kori." I tell the her making the smile on her face brighten even more.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson you don't look so bad yourself." Kori told as she slowly leaned into my large form.

"Not to be rude here, but you didn't even introduce us Dick." Karen interrupted moving past me to shake Kori's hand. "Hi, I'm Karen Breecher, a good friend Of Dick's and Vic's fiancé. Rachael is also a good friend of ours."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Kori Anders. That was Garfield, Garth is on the deck, and Toni, Garth's wife, should be here soon." Kori introduces happily.

"So, Kori what do you do?" Rachael asked as Gar came back with his smokes.

"I actually work as a tattoo artist at _Titan's Tattoos_ with Gar and Garth. Right old man?" Kori questioned with a giggle as she hip checked Gar.

"I'm not old, I'm only 29!" Gar hollered.

"So, that's why you are so attracted to him, Rachael, well on top of that whole looking dangerous bullshit." Vic's word vomit slipped making us all freeze.

"Wait, you think I'm attractive?" Gar asked a sly smile on his face.

"You bet she does. Rachael has a thing for older men." Vic speaks again earning a good smack in the back of the head from Rachael.

"I just hope she has a thing for…" Gar starts off but his voice is so low that no one can really hear him.

Suddenly a car horn starts honking obnoxiously. We all looked over to see an old black Fire Bird parking in the gravel by the garage.

"Finally, You guys are finally here, it only took forever!" Wally chimed in as he came to the back yard with two pizzas.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic, and Gwen was showing me some of her drawings in the classroom. She's going to be an artist just like her daddy." A woman spoke as she emerged from the car. She was pretty with long, black hair with red highlights. Her skin was pale, even paler than Rachael's, and her eyes where so dark they were practically black. She also had tattoos like the others, with gauges, and a septum piercing.

"The artist gene seems to run in the family!" Garth says as he makes his way to kiss his wife.

"Aunt Kori, look what I made for you!" A little voice came from the car, and before any of us knew what hit us a dash of dark Strawberry blonde rushed right at us.

"Ooh, let me see what you made Angel face!" Kori spoke as she caught the little girl in her arms. "Wow, Gwen its beautiful!"

We were all stunned to see a gorgeous little girl in Kori's arms. The little girl known as Gwen was a very cute little thing. Her skin was a perfect sun kissed shade, her dark strawberry blonde hair was in a cute long fish tail braid, and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of bright teal. Kori looked at the picture in her as if she were truly amazed by the picture of what seemed to be her and the little girl. However, on the little Gwen's arms there were a whole bunch of markings done in blues and greens.

"I think you are forgetting someone there, kid. What did you do to your arms?" Gar said looking at Gwen with his eyebrow raised, but a smirk was on his face.

"Well, I want to be a tattoo artist just like you." Gwen revealed with a smile making everyone chuckle, but Gar was straight laughing. "It's not funny." The child huffed squeezing Gar's cheeks in small hands.

"Your right, babe, it's not funny. I'm very proud." Gar spoke kissing the little girl all over her face.

"Ahhhh! daddy stop!" Gwen shrieked with laughter.

"Daddy?!" Vic, Karen, Rachael and I all spoke in confusion.

"Uh yea, guys this is my god daughter, and Gar's daughter, Gwen." Kori said with a shrug.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know what you think! : )**


End file.
